


Le bar qui changeait de ville

by AllenKune



Series: Hell Or Hell [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Doll hauted, Lies, Madness, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Voodoo doll
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un recueille d'histoires , de One-shot sur le thème de l'horreur. Ils abordnt tous l'horreur , directement au non et il sera possible de voir quelque romance de créatures et esprits.Attention a bien regarder sous votre lit avant de vous couchez se soir. On ne sait jamais quand une créature de foire peux prendre vie.





	Le bar qui changeait de ville

**Author's Note:**

> Elle a plutôt bien réussit sa bien réussi sa vie. Elle est la secrétaire d'un grand avocat , participe a plusieurs soirées et fréquente des grands de se monde. C'est pourquoi elle accepta l'invitation de la jeune femme a la tête d'une bonne entreprise mondiale. Et puis elles sont amies depuis des années.

Akemi souriait en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, accueillant chaleureusement son amie. Ses yeux mauves rayonnaient de joie alors que la jeune femme entrait chez elle. La femme aux cheveux teintés en noir et raides souriait, suivant la brunette dans le couloir sans prêter plus d'attention aux décorations de la japonaise. Les posters de jeux vidéos, les figurines posées négligemment ainsi qu'une poupée de style gothique assise sur une petite chaise en face de la porte du salon où Akemi conduisait son invité. C'était dommage de ne pas plus observer la maison de son hôte qu'Akemi avait décorée de ses passions et envies.  
   
Sans plus attendre les deux femmes étaient assises à la table du salon, Akemi dos à la porte laissant à la jeune femme aux yeux bruns la vue sur la poupée et le couloir auquel elle ne prêtait toujours pas grande attention.  
Le service à thé était sur la table, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Akemi pour dresser une table adorable tandis qu'enfin Chirley remarquait la poupée.  
   
Les tasses coûteuses étaient remplies de thé, Akemi savourait sa boisson, alors que son amie était mise mal à l'aise par les yeux noirs de la poupée la fixant. Elle savait que ce n'était que des yeux de verre, mais cela la gênait plus que de raison. Détournant les yeux, elle préférait observer le thé dans sa tasse que l'humanoïde aux cheveux bouclés.  
   
Une conversation s'était lentement installée, et Akemi caressait le pelage tabby* noir et bleu de son chat tandis qu'elle souriait gentiment. Elle lui avait pardonné semblait-il, pardonné d'avoir trahi sa confiance pour le temps d'une tasse de thé et de biscuits encore chauds.  
   
**“Je suis heureuse de te voir ici, Chirley. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'accepter une invitation de ma part.”**  
La jeune femme parut gênée, ses yeux retombant involontairement sur la poupée souriante en détournant le regard. Elle était au moins honnête sur un point.  
**“Voyons, nous sommes amies Akemi, alors c'était normal que je vienne te voir.”**  
   
Elle souriait, faussement, et Akemi se retenait de soupirer en continuant de caresser son chat ronronnant. Chirley ne semblait même pas remarquer le silence gênant qui suivit alors qu'elle grignotait un biscuit. Sans laisser le silence s'installer plus durement, et faire fuir trop vite son invitée, Akemi entama une discution sur leurs passés dans leur lycée.  
   
Une petite heure passa, et la théière aux motifs monochromes étranges, aux signes blancs que Chirley ne connaissait pas, se vidait. N'était-elle pas fan de démon, ce qu'elle clamait haut et fort, et qui avait été la source de plusieurs disputes entre les anciennes amies ? Ne devrait-elle pas reconnaître les cercles d'invocations différents décorant le service ?  
   
Akemi se leva pour ramener du thé, proposant à la jeune femme aux yeux bruns de goûter quelques chocolats d'une boîte assez coûteuse en attendant.  
   
Chirley ne dit non et piqua une petite boule de chocolat noir parsemé de points de chocolat blanc. Le goût était divin, et la boîte de bonne qualité rouge foncé ne renforçait que le prestige du chocolat. Il lui faudrait demander où avait-elle eu une telle merveille, surtout qu'elle l'ouvrait et en offrait comme si elle en avait l'habitude.  
   
Savourant la sucrerie, Chirley en prit un second tout en observant la pièce dans l'attente d'Akemi. Le salon était assez commun par rapport au hall d'entrée. La table avec six chaises autour était recouverte par une nappe avec le motif d'un dragon asiatique sur le bord de celle-ci. Un canapé de chaque côté de la pièce, à gauche et à droite, monochromes, et un buffet derrière elle avec une autre nappe assortie à la première. Celle-ci avait un vase asiatique rempli de fleurs mortes, mais qui décoraient la pièce d'une touche de nature. Après, bien sûr, il y avait le service à thé que la jeune fille imaginait avoir plus de deux tasses et plusieurs assiettes à service, quelques tableaux étranges de sorcières ou monstres démoniaques, qui, elle l'avouait, étaient étranges, mais à part le sujet le tableau n'avait rien d'étrange. Le coup de l'artiste était même agréable à l'œil et de loin on pourrait croire à une toile quelconque.  
   
Bien sûr, le chat d'Akemi dont Chirley n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom était toujours là. Il la fixait de ses trois yeux bleu cristal tout en remuant ses deux queues. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises ou ne piquait pas un chocolat Chirley l'ignorait simplement.  
Attendez, trois yeux et deux queues ?  
   
Chirley recula brutalement de sa chaise, observant, choquée, le félin qui se léchait la patte, son troisième œil juste au dessus la fixait malgré que les deux yeux normaux regardaient sa patte. Ses deux queues remuaient en rythme, chacune d'un coté et frôlant la chaise en bois noir.  
   
**“Hey ? Minou tu es flippant tu sais ?”**  
   
Le chat ouvrit grand la bouche, baillant et s'étirant sur la chaise en montrant ses dents. Chirley eut un mouvement de recul mais soupira, soulagée, quand la créature sauta juste de la chaise pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, passant devant la poupée au visage neutre qui se tenait agenouillée contre le mur.  
   
La poupée avait bougé, Chirley était sûre que la poupée avait un sourire et était assise sur sa chaise en face du salon et non dans le dit salon. Ok, Akemi avait juste un chat malformé et avait dû bouger la poupée. Akemi était bien le genre de personne à aimer tous les animaux, même aussi flippants. Et avec le passage, la poupée avait dû tomber et Akemi l'avait reposée hors du chemin, tenta de se rationnaliser la brune aux cheveux teints.  
   
Son calvaire s'arrêta quand Akemi fut de retour, un plateau dans les mains, assorti aux reste du service, où les deux tasses étaient remplies de nouveau, comme la théière qui laissait échapper un nuage de vapeur. Son chat la suivait, sautant sur ses genoux une fois qu'elle était assise après la distribution des tasses.  
   
La conversation reprit, même si Chirley restait mal à l'aise à la vue du chat qui la fixait de ses trois yeux, que sans doute elle aurait trouvé adorable sur un pokémon ou une autre créature non réelle. Mais ici, c'était censé être un chat avec deux yeux, pas trois.  
   
Sa tasse fut rapidement vide, que deux autres suivirent tout en mangeant quelques chocolats. Elle demanda d'ailleurs à Akemi où avait-elle trouvé de telles merveilles, mais celle-ci se contenta de dire qu'elle en recevait souvent de la part d'un club qu'elle fréquentait.  
   
Chirley se promit d'en trouver, pour impressionner ses invitées et peut-être arriver à soustraire quelque position mieux placée que la sienne. C'était après tout pour ça qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation d'Akemi sans se poser de question.  
   
Elle l'avait abandonnée au lycée, rejetant une amitié de deux ans pour un groupe populaire qui ont vite pris la jeune asiatique en grippe avant qu'elle ne quitte le lycée pour une prestigieuse école française qui l'avait fait regretter son choix. Après tout, après six ans dans cette même école Akemi était maintenant à la tête d'une puissante entreprise de jouets, spécialisée dans les poupées et peluches avec leurs accessoires principalement. Elle avait toujours aimé confectionner des poupées, et la rumeur disait qu'elle dessinait et faisait elle-même le premier modèle de ses créations.  
   
En bref, elle avait réussi sa vie, et Chirley elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser son poste de secrétaire d'un grand avocat. Au moins elle gagnait bien sa vie, mais là n'était pas la question.  Elle sourit en entamant une discution sur ses derniers travaux, tentant de la brosser dans le sens du poil pour gagner quelques avantages.  
   
Mais le téléphone sonna, laissant Chirley une nouvelle fois seule mais cette fois sans le chat plus qu'étrange. Elle regardait péniblement la poupée, voulant s'assurer que celle-ci n'ait pas bougé. Malheureusement son visage était tourné vers la table, un sourire trop réel sur sa peau de porcelaine.  
   
Elle devait sans doute partir, cette poupée avait un problème et le peu de films d'horreur qu'elle avait vu lui prouverait que partir serait la meilleure solution. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi sans paraître dérangée.  
Son apparence face à son hôte ou sa sécurité probable, Chirley n'allait pas avoir peur d'une simple poupée qui ne bougeait sans doute pas et qu'Akemi bougeait et changeait de place pour la tester. Jeune, elle aimait les farces et elle organisait les meilleures fêtes d'halloween.  
   
Confiante, la jeune femme hurla quand elle vit que la poupée s'était encore rapprochée et se tenait sur la chaise vacante d'Akemi. Ses deux mains étaient sur la table, son regard de verre sur Chirley. Celle-ci sourit, gênée, tentant de rationnaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées quand elle sentit un liquide brûlant tomber sur le sol, sur sa main et sur la table. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le thé qui aspergeait la nappe, dégoulinant sur le sol et le tapis.  
   
La poupée venait de renversait la théière et la tasse de thé d'Akemi. C'était bien trop pour la jeune fille qui se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise. Sans attendre, elle courut vers la sortie sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle chuta au sol à peine arrivée dans le hall quand le chat monstrueux se plaça dans ses jambes.  
   
Son menton heurta durement le sol, le reste du corps suivit et elle poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Chirley se retourna, voyant le chat à trois yeux la fixer, ses deux queues contre ses pattes quand il s'assit aux pieds d'Akemi. Akemi qui tenait dans ses bras la poupée, celle-ci molle et son visage neutre.  
   
Chirley arriva à se relever, courant vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir avec la force du désespoir pour constater que la porte était verrouillée et ne s'ouvrirait pas. Un rire doux attira son attention et ses yeux partagés entre peur et colère se tournèrent vers Akemi qui sortait une petite clef de la poche de son minishort en jean.  
   
**“Tu aurais besoin de cette clef pour partir, mais quel serait l'intérêt ? Ne sommes-nous pas amies ? Nous étions en train de passer un bon moment ensemble n'est-ce pas ?”**  
   
Un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage, aussi doux que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de montrer, mais cela ne terrifia que davantage Chirley. Elle s'avançait, son chat la suivant rapidement alors que Chirley eut l'impression de vivre cette scène pendant une éternité, coincée entre la porte d'entrée et eux.  
   
Elle sursauta quand Akemi s'accroupit à sa hauteur, souriante, la poupée toujours dans les bras alors qu'elle tendait ses deux mains froides de porcelaine vers son visage.  
   
**“N'aie pas peur, nous sommes amies non ? J'ai tout un programme à faire avec toi, et Claire semble beaucoup t'apprécier.”**  
   
Les doigts froids de ladite Claire firent frissonner Chirley quand elle lui toucha sa peau, caressant ses joues alors qu'un sourire était apparu sur ses traits normalement figés dans le précieux céramique. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'horreur de la dernière phrase que souffla Akemi dans un tendre sourire envers sa poupée.  
   
**“Elle apprécie vraiment ta peau. Je suis sûre que cela lui ira à merveille.”**

**Author's Note:**

> * Type de pelage de chat , comme rayé ou a motif écaille de tortue. Aussi les chats sont qualifié de bleu.


End file.
